Blue Rose
by OucdaTiresum
Summary: Kai rejects him,Tala is being a jerk and Brooklyn takes Tyson away...KaiTy BrlynTy TaTy BrMaxRay HiChi I might rewrite this whole story from scratch although I may use some parts from this story and just probably rearrange some of it.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I do not own any of this characters from Beyblade, but I wish I did. ( v.v )

Summary: Tyson confessess his feelings for Kai, but Kai didn't like it, feeling all too disgusted with Tyson. Tyson being with Tala has caused him so much pain along with Kai's rejection. Now, Brooklyn comes along and shows Tyson what it means to be happy. Will Tala and Kai soon find out what Ty really meant to them before its too late?

Title: Blue Rose

Prologue:

Tyson's Pov:

A young boy slowly began to stir out of sleep while trying to look around his surroundings only to immedietely shut his eyes by the sudden brightness of the room. After a few seconds had passed, the young blunette slightly opened one eye then the other one. His eyes adjusting to the light of the room, looking around this time with a much more focused perceptive of the place. Wincing slightly at the sudden surge of pain that had errupted all over his body specially his lower back region when he moved a bit from where he was lying, but was hault to a stop to begin with. It wasn't the overwhelming pain he was going through, but by what was holding him down. Slightly turning his head down to look, only to see his 'lover' wrapped both arms around his waist in such a tender position. As he watched his red head lover sleep peacefully, seeing his face show no pain or hatred like when he was awake. A lone tear slid down the side of his face. Remembering all the things that happened the night before with him and his red head lover, Tala.

_Tala...Tala...is this what I'm...what I'm suppose to be to you? Will you ever accept me and treat me the way you did from the start? What made you change this way? Am I the cause of all the things your going through, am I really a bad lover? Pls. tell me who or even what I am to you...cause...cause I really need to know. Im sorry if you've noticed that Im not quite faithful to you as I was before, from the beginning. Im sorry that Im slowly drifting apart from you. Im sorry I've fallen inlove with soemone else. Oh! how I wish things would go back to the way they used to be before all this mess started. Maybe I could have found a way to avoid this and not ending up getting hurt. Im reallly sorry Tala, but even though I slowly drift away from you...deep down I still love you...Holding onto the time when we would be happy together just as friends...for that is how I feel about you..._

I slowly pull away from his arms that are wrapped around my waist. Trying my best not to wake him up in the process. My body aches so much that I had to move bit by bit to get off the bed and head to the bathroom. Once I've reached the safe confinements of the bathroom, I turned on the tap measuring the temperature of the shower to my satisfaction. Not bothering to undress since I didn't have any clothes on me, Tala already made sure of that...

Upon entering the tub, I couldn't hold my hisses as a new wave of pain came over my beated, bruised up body. '_I wonder how long I can take this, before its all over?'_ Washing and scrubbing myself, making sure of hoping any traces of what happened last night would eventually be washed away from me...but that no matter how much I try to scrub to the point where red marks appearing to the spots of where I was just scrubbing, that it will always be there. Always to taunt and huant my very soul...my very being. I want...NO! I need to get away...away from all of this, I hope they would be able to forgive me. I need to breath...I need to think...I guess I really need space or I might end up safocating from all of this. I know Im running away from my problems and that this is such a cowardly act, but right now Im desperate...really desperate.

I made up my mind to leave, to just go away for awhile to gather myself and my thoughts together. After stepping out of the shower soaken wet, I just stood by the mirror, looking at myself. Grabbing for the make up concealer from the left top drawers, I covered up my bruises and anything that might indicated of as '_something wrong_'. Satisfied with my hard work, I left heading to the room to get changed, only stopping at the entrance watching him sleep so peacefully under the covers. Then proceeded to head into the walk-in closet that they shared and put on some clothes on. Grabbing a tight black shirt and wearring a dark navy leather caot, finishing it off with a blck baggy pants. A belt on and chains danggling from one side of my hips. I then walked out back to the bedroom and faced myself infront of the full length mirror. Just standing there infront of it for a couple of seconds, doing nothing but starring at my own reflection. Just by looking at it, no one can see those ugly bruises and scars. Only seeing someone who looks so flawless, I feel so sick. All of it are masks to hide the real person within the object.

A soft groan came from where the bed is, shaking me out of my musing thoughts. Turning to see if he was awake, but he wasn't, still soundly asleep. Walking back to the closet, I pulled a suitcase out from the far corner of the room and began hastily at the same time trying to make less noise as I packed all my clothes and belongings into the suitcase. Walking steadily up to the side of the bed, I leened down and gave a ghostly kiss before leaving a note of my reasons for my unnoticed departure. Starring at his angelic face one last time, I retrieved my suitecase filled with my things and headed out the door. Scanning the place one last time, trying to save everything in my photographic head. Knowing it would be awhile before I can step in this place once again. Sighing, I walked at the place, not bothering to look back as I headed out towards my destination.

End Pov.

If Tyson only looked back, exactly to one particular window which happens to be the master bedroom, he would have seen the figure engulfed by the shadows watching him leave. Crumpling a peice of paper before carelessly tossing it aside.

_ You can't get away from me that easily Tyson...No you can't...for _'_you' belong to _'_me'..._

Well, whad'ya think? Comments are welcomed

Oh! by the way, flamers will be used for roasting '_marshmellow_!'

Ja Ne .


	2. In pain

**A/N:** There would be some spoilers from one or two episodes, but don't worry its not that major of a spoiler, I'm just using some to get this story started. (-' )

By the way, I would really like to thank everyone who reviewed this fic. Thank you thank you so much! ( )

I'm really sorry that its too long for me to update, I'm working on a report for mi history class. ( v.v ) Thank you for your patience and support of encouragement to continue writing on. (. )

**Thankies to: **FireieGurl...Crystal's StarTiger...Dead-Cat...Gothangel123...GalaxyStorm Thank you, thank you for all the reviewies ()

**

* * *

Title: Blue Rose**

**Chapter 1:**

**

* * *

Normal POV:**

"Go get him! Apollon!" Garland called to his bit beast at the same time commanding an attack towards Tala and his bit beast, Wolborg. "Radient Thunder Now!"

Soon at an instant, a strong and blinding light mixed with some powerful forced knocked against both at Tala and his blade, causing for his blade to fly skyward and crash to one of the overhead lights. Tala on the other hand was not fortunate enough to hold his ground that he was knocked backwards from the stadium stage and come toppling down the stairs all the way down to the bottom, everyone starred in horror and pure shock. Unable to move at all as they watch Tala fall, it seemed to last forever before it came to a stop as if time, for once was being held to a much slower pace as the image in front of them continued to play. Tala was completely unconscious and somewhat covered in blood and as well bruises and cuts were forming and showing all over him that were caused by the attack of Garland's bit beast, Apollon.

It was Tyson who first broke out of shock as he came running towards Tala, holding the now unconscious bladder around his arms, trying to check if the young boy was still alive and still breathing which he sighed great fully that he still is. Holding the him as he tried to stir him to wake up or at least open his eyes. Once the rest were able to comprehend to what had just happened they all rushed towards Tala and Tyson.

"Max! Ray! Go get some paramedics, hurry!" Hiro tolled the two boys, which nodded and ran to find any of them.

"Nii-san...Nii-san...is...is he, going to be okay?" Tyson finally choked out as he continue to hold Tala's body dearly. Not noticing a pair of crimson eyes were looking, but more like observing what was going on.

If anyone had looked at the pair of eyes closely, they would have noticed the blazing anger that was apparently held by them directly towards Tala and Tyson. _Wrong move. Very wrong move, now you must pay...severely. _

Hiro looked to check on Tala's impulse to make sure they weren't slowing down. Seeing for the first time the real damage of the attack, he feared that the boy might not make it considering the pulse were still there but...barely. After a couple of minutes both Max and Ray were able to find some paramedics and came running back to where the others are waiting impatiently. Tala was place upon a stretcher and was rushed to the ambulance heading to the emergency room.

** In The Hospital**

Everyone was at the waiting room, silence hung quite heavily around them as they waited in silence for the news of Tala's well being from one of the doctor's that were in the operation room. What seemed like a never ending time, the light that was over the entrance door to the operating room that signaled whether there's a surgery going on or not, turned off shortly followed by a couple of the nurses that help to assist came out then the doctor who lead the operating team came out with a exhausted look and heavy weight hung around his features, as if something went wrong and there was no chance for the young boy to recover at all.

As soon as the doctor announced his presence by silently walking towards them, Chief, Max and the rest of the Blitzkrieg team and Hiro came to the tired looking doctor to know the condition of their friend and teammate. The doctor looked at them after taking a sigh, he began to speak about Tala.

"Are you the family and friends of Mr. Tala Valkov?" he began his sentence, since he really didn't know quite how to start this at all. Seeing their nods and barely audible answers he then continued to explain Tala's well being. "His suffered numerous cuts and bruises all over his body. I believe it must have been the cause of something or some kind of strong force that happens to be by the looks of its aftermath damages quite sharp and lethal. He also suffered some blood loss..."

While the doctor continued to tell the others about the report, Tyson sat slumped against a chair sobbing uncontrollably as he kept blaming all of this was his fault, that if he hadn't came to agree the challenge, Tala would not have held him back and take his place instead. Ray was trying to do his best to comfort Tyson and that it wasn't his fault, but the bluenette thought otherwise. Kai on the other hand was sitting silently, arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed as he lowered his head down. None noticed his constant glances over Ray and Tyson, his eyes held a mixed emotion of both disturbed and anger. Disturbed that Tyson kept blaming himself for all of this and somewhat angry for Tyson worrying so much about Tala, sure the guy was injured severely, but he didn't have to act that way and for Ray who now hugging Tyson so close to him. He mentally kicked himself and closed his eyes trying to forget everything, about Tyson, Tala and Ray. Wanting to get away from it all even for just a moment.

Once the doctor had told the others about red-head's conditions, he allowed them to see him but only if they stay quiet in the process and not disturb the young bladder. Max and Chief came to where the rest of the Blade breakers are.

"Tyson..." Max kneeled down in front of Tyson so they could be at eye level. "Tyson...(sigh)...the doctor says we can go visit him." Max told him as he looked at his friends, tears clearly visible on hi face. It pained Max to see his best friend looking like this...so hopeless and in pain that he just decided to leave out the conditions about Tala.

Ray was looking at Max, waiting for him to spill the news, but all Max did was he gave Ray the look that says:' I'll-tell-you-later-okay.' type of look. Tyson didn't notice any of it as he was yet again busy starring down at the floor missing Max's look and the Ray's small nod to it. Chief decided to inform Kai about the red-head's status even though it may seem that the bluenette didn't pay much attention nor care about it at all.

"Oh..and Kai...if its possible, please don't tell Tyson. At least not yet." Chief looked at the captain of the team, upon receiving a tiny nod of understanding from Kai, Chief went over to the others and headed to where the rest were...at Tala's room.

Once everyone were in the room, no one bothered to talk at all. They were all completely silent as they stayed still at their own position.

"What are we going to do?" Ian finally spoke up to brake the silent barrier over them.

"Do what?" Mr. Dickenson asked him as everyone else except for Tyson and Kai who were out of the room, not paying attention at all.

"About this." Ian replied while giving a small wave of his hand to indicate what he meant. "I mean we can't let them just get away with this, right?"

The others either looked at Tala's sleeping form or to the floor, finding it oddly interesting.

"Will get even with them." after a moment of silence, Hiro finally spoke which snapped everyone's attention towards him. Seeing their eyes silently telling him to continue with what he said, which he did. "If they can play with type of game and have it still legal then we'll play at their little game. We'll beat them with their own game." Hiro explained as he looked around at them. "So, what do you say? Alright?"

"Mmmm-hmmm...Yea!...okay!...Alright...Count me in! We'll crush them like bugs..."everyone cheered in agreement to Hiro's proposal.

Soon, visiting hours were over. Slowly everyone went for the door to leave. Once everyone were out, Ray turned to look at Tyson, who still stayed seated at a chair near Tala's bed not moving to leave.

"Ty, we have to go." Ray spoke to him but Tyson only looked at him eyes puffy and red, not saying a word. "Are you coming?" Tyson shook his head slowly to say 'No.' to Ray's question. Understanding, Ray went over to Tyson and hugged his friend a little tightly as to try to give comfort to the crying champ. "Alright. I understand, see you tomorrow then. Goodnight Tyson." Ray spoke softly to him after he let him go facing him with a small smile then leaving the room.

**TBC...**

* * *

Well I'll stop here for now. I'm really sorry it took me so long to update...Gomen Nasai...(vv) I'll try to update soon. Anyway, what do you guys think? Flamers will be used for my grill steak ( )

P.s. Oh by the way, Galaxy Storm, I'm not really sure yet whether Tyson stays with Brooklyn or go to Tala Kai. You and I will just have to see how this story goes, ne?

Again...Thank you for all your reviews! ( )


	3. Love's everywhere

**Note: **As usual, I do not own any of these characters. (vv)

**Blue Rose!  
Chapter 2:**

**Tyson's POV: **

_ I turned to look at the door that Ray just went through a few seconds ago. Not moving at all, just starring not really sure what to do next, sure... I'm here to watch after him, but am there something more to this that I'm not really catching on? Taking a sigh, finally giving up on starring at particularly nothing while lost trying to think which somehow became quite hard for me. Taking another sigh _'_again' I turned to look at the sleeping red head on the bed. Watching him oh so silently, noting every part of his face and other descriptions about him that I am still able to look at where there were no bandages that covered it from view. Seeing his soft pale complexion making it glow a bit with the slight ray of light coming through from the blinds. Without thinking, Tyson slowly ran his digits threw those red locks, feeling how soft and silky it is through his fingers. Brushing off the bangs a bit as it covered his face._

_ I'm so sorry Tala. I'm really, really sorry. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. If I had only listened to what Max and the others were telling me, then none of this would have happened, and..And you wouldn't have gotten hurt. _Tears began to fall down, unable to hold them back no more._ This...is...is a-all m-my f-fault. I should have known it was a trap... I should have known Boris would stoop down this low...But NO! I...I didn't...I let myself play into his trap. I let him get the best of me...allowed myself to play...a fool... If only I could turn back time...then maybe...maybe I c-could ch-change all t-this, so that this would have not happened. I'm so sorry Tala. _More tears began to flow even more as he kept running his fingers through those mops of red hair.

Not noticing the slight twitch of the sleeping boy's left fingers. Tyson stroked the boy's face tenderly as if any more force applied to it might cause for it to shatter with the sudden force. Burying his face to his arms and just kept on crying till sleep takes its toll on him. Nothing but silence was in the room as small rays of the moon's beam passed through the blinds giving the look as if they were glowing with its light.

**Normal POV**

It was nearly nine o'clock in the morning when someone knocked at the door. After the third knock that Tyson woke up and sleepily looked at the door then to Tala, seeing him still asleep. He then pushed his chair back to get up and sleepily went to answer the door. Giving a big yawn before finally opening the door. There, at the other side of the door was the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys and team Blade breakers with exception of Kai and Ray. Stepping aside, the people from both teams walked in. Placing the things they brought along with them on the small table or the bedside table quietly before heading for a place to sit. Tyson closed the door behind him and was heading to stand where Max and Chief were sitting together. Bryan was sitting at the seat that Tyson sat earlier.

Tyson looked around the room, seeing everyone seems to be in their own world thinking deep in thought. He then turned to watch Bryan who was sitting next to the bed gently stroked Tala's red mop of hair.

"Ty?" Bryan asked Tyson as he continued to stroke the red head not bothering to look at Tyson. "Has there been any change about his condition since we left?" he asked, as he also caught the attention of all the other occupants in the room.

Tyson shook his head no." No...not really. He's been sleeping all this time." Tyson answered as he looked at the floor, finding it quite interested.

Chief stood and went over to where Tyson was standing and pulled him to a corner opposite to where the others were. "Last night, we went over the idea that we all talked about over here yesterday before we left and you could say, we managed to outline a plan and as well discussed the other details that may concern about the plan." Kenny explained to Tyson precisely. "Once Tala wakes up and recovers, then we will initiate the plan...' O.T.D.B.' "

Tyson looked at the Chief with an eyebrow raised. "O.T.D.B.? What does that mean? It sounds kind of wrong if you listened closely on how its being read."

Chief rolled his eyes in an exasperated manner at Tyson as he soon understood what Tyson meant by his statement of the initial name. "It means, 'Operation Take Down Bega.' "

"Now, that sound lame." Tyson said.

"Ty-son." Chief said in an irritated manner which made Tyson hold his tongue in place. Shaking his head, he and Tyson went over to where the others were, who were having small talks about the plan as well.

After awhile, Dizzi announced that there was an incoming email coming from Mr. Dickenson. Kenny read it to himself then out loud but not too loud to the others the letter. Soon everyone were getting ready to leave and head over at the old dojo where Mr. Dickenson and the others would be meeting them. Again...Tyson was left behind to accompany the sleeping Russian. Feeling a bit sleepy, Tyson looked around for something to entertain himself or at least to keep him busy and not fall asleep. It was around six in the afternoon that the sun began to slowly descend down, Tyson hears a small moan coming from the bed turning around he saw Tala was slowly stirring in his sleep. Walking up to him, to see if he was at any pain or something.

"Tala..." Tyson spoke as he held onto his hand.

"Ty..Ty-son?" Tala slowly opened his eyes as he tried to clear up his view to see the person who was standing next to his bed more clearly.

**Tala's POV: **

_ I watch him form a smile as he looked back at me, not being able to help myself, I too gave him a small smile in response. I noticed his eyes were starting to get kind of watery, a lone tear escapes him as a slowly tried to catch it with my fingers. Stroking him affectionately, I never really noticed how beautiful he looks up until the last tournament. We sort of bumped into each other and all thanks to him, but that's not the point. We just started hanging out together after that incident, setting up meetings during the night, whether to practice, hangout at a club or just enjoy each others company, I really didn't care at all. During those times that I started to have some kind of strange feelings for him, at first I thought it was admiration for his determination and strength but it soon became more than just that. Whenever I see him or in close contact with him, I start to feel kind of light headed and feeling like there's butterflies in my stomach. Upon thinking about this even more, I came to the conclusion that I actually had fallen head over heels for the blue head dragon. _

"How are you feeling? You alright buddy?" Tyson asked him with worry.

"Yea. I'm alright, you?"

"Yea." he answered with a smile.

There were a pause of silence between the two of them. Not really sure of what to say next or even to talk about for that matter.

_ I took a glimpse at Tyson, he was busy fidgeting with his fingers, trying not to look my way. Watching him for a whole minute before I finally decided to speak up before silence drives me nuts._

_ "Tyson." I watch him hesitantly turn to look at me. Once locked on each others eyes did I continue to speak. "Why?" he looks at me with a clueless expression. I should have known. "Why did you do it?...Why did you agree?"_

_ He just looks at me without saying anything, lowering his head down so I couldn't see his face quite clearly because of his bangs. _

_ "I-I don't know, really. I mean...I guess...its because of the things he said, I...guess.."_

_ I noticed his hands clenching into fists as he struggled to come up with an answer. Now, I really think there's more to this than meets the eyes._

_ "Are you sure?" I asked him, his head going up to look at me. "Are you that's it, or is there another reason for it your not telling me?" I watched for any sign that might hint me, and sure enough there is...nervousness and hesitation._

_ "Tala...I..."_

_ I moved to hold is hands with mine, seeing how surprised he was but just ignored it. Looking deeply at each others eyes._

_  
"Tyson...I'm your friend, and if there's something that's bothering you please tell me, okay." he nodded in response. "Tyson...I...care about you. I lo-"_

_ "Tala." he placed a gentle finger against my lips to stop me from talking. "I'm sorry, but my heart lays with somebody else. I'm really sorry Tala." he spoke as he lowered his face down, tears starting to form in his eyes. "I hope we could still be friends." he looked up at me, looking desperate for my answer._

_ "Oh...I see...of course we could still be friends. "I smiled at him to reassure him with my answer, in turn he smiled back as well. ' For now...' I told myself.'_

_ "So, when do you think you'll be able to get out of this joint?" he asked while giving a small smirk._

_ "Hopefully soon. This place is starting to bore me."_

_ Giving a sigh as he shook his head lightly. "Everything bores you, even everyone."_

_ "Except one." I replied immediately with a grin that caused him to blush a bit. 'Awww. How cute.'_

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Roz's Corner: **

** Anmah: **Thanks for the advice. I really should do some editing before posting it, but like I mentioned before I'm no good with grammar and all that. I'm sorry about that. (vv) Also, thank you for the review. ()

** Gothangel123: **Thanks for reviewing again. It really encourages me more, like the others that I've received! ()

** Dead Cat: **Thanks for the review. () Anyway, I'm not sure what kind of romance this is yet. I have to get back and reread the summary again, to know. (;)

** Every1: **Thank you all for the comments and reviews, I really appreciate it you guys! Love ya all! () (peace yo!)

** Note:** Gomen nasai for taking so long with this chapter. I've been kind of busy with the crazy testing at school. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed it. All comments are welcomed, except flamers. They'll be used for cooking. (I'm starving right now. Now, what to eat?)


	4. Rejection

**Blue Rose  
Chapter 3:**

**Tala's POV **

** Two Weeks Passed:**

After two weeks had passed, Tala looked more of a human than a mummy, his wounds, most of it were already healed. Able to stand and move on his own around his room and sometimes out on the garden by the hospital he was staying in. Even though he was able to get out from time to time, he still felt kind of cooped up on that recooperating place. Its a wonder how he still holds his sanity intacked1 after all the scolding and constant lecturing from the doctors and even the nurses on the floor he was in.

_ Shit! I really need to get out of here. I can't stay here no more, not anymore. I need to train...I need to become stronger...to be able to fight. But...but what am I really fighting for? I know to get back at Bega, specially at that moron Garland. But...What is it that I'm fighting for? But, more importantly...who am I fighting for? _

_ Tyson... I can't stop thinking about him. He plagues my mind and haunts the very depts of my dreams at night, when I'm vulnerable with his soft whispers and glowing touches. Ugh! How could this be happening! Right when I try so hard to stop thinking about him! I know that...that he will never be mine no matter which angle I look from. The bastard doesn't know how lucky he is to have someone as lively as Ty-Tyson. _Tears began to run down across his face as he thought about this over and over again. Not really getting the whole message of all of these to him that..._He and Tyson were never meant to be._

_ I love you Tyson, why can't you see that? Why can't you understand how much you mean to me? How could I have been so blind to not notice the way to look at him? I thought nothing of it, confident that...that I would surely have your heart as you have mine, but I guess I was wrong...oh so wrong. If only I had seen through those deep blue eyes how he meant to you, then I would have made a move...so that I may never would have lost you to him, but I didn't. Instead I held back in the sidelines, watching and loving you from a far... How I deeply regret for my actions back then, if only I could turn back time then...then maybe I would be the one owning your affection...your love and above all...you heart. _He felt so much pain within his chest, where his heart lays. Crying in turmoil with both reality and its cruel actions towards him. He suffered so much pain and still fate continues to torment him. Is loosing sanity what it strives to reach, to gain to achieve? A certain goal in life? He did not know. He did not know.

** Somewhere in the Park:**

**Tyson's POV**

The Bladebreakers were all practicing for the up coming match against team Bega. As usual, Max and Tyson were complaining about trainning too much and not having to rest or a break at all, all day. Tyson was even grumbling about being hungry, which is very much quite normal, in his part that is.

"I think this is it for today, don't you think Kai?" Ray asked their team captain as he looked at Max and Tyson who were both currently sprawled on the ground, whining.

"Hn. Fine, whatever." Kai replied onced he looked at the rest of his so called, 'pathetic' teammates complaining like babies.

Turning his to them as he went to one of the blade dish and prepared to luanch his Dranzer into the dish. "But all of you better be here at 7 sharp for trainning, understood?"

"Yes sir. Alright! Thanks Kai. Okay then, later." the rest of them answered with cheer.

Kenny turned his laptop off and headed home. Max and Ray went to the dojo together.

"Tyson?" Ray called to Tyson. "Aren't you coming with us?"

"Nah. I'll catch up later. I have to do something, later guys." Tyson replied as he headed back to where Kai was practicing.

The others nodded to him after a quick goodbye and headed on their way. As Tyson headed back to the trainning area, he couldn't help but feel a bit nervous in the inside out as he approached the place.

_ I stopped at the clearing as I watch him blade, showing so much power and determination. Watching his muscles from various parts in his body reflex and show with each movement he makes. Seeing his sweat making his skin glisten with the light as it reflected around him. Navy blue hair and gray waving and swaying as the wind blew through them, oh how I envy the wind rigth about now. Wishing I coul dbe the wind running through those soft silky locks. I wonder how soft they are? Drinking up his figures with my ass, landing them to his tight ass. Oooh...how I wish I could touch them, giving it a small squeeze even. Roaming his body, wanting to run my hands all over his body, touching and feeling every crevices of that os-so-godly-sexy form. Suculent li-_

"What are you doing here Tyson?" a sharp voice asked him, causing for him to shake out of his thoughts.

"Wha-what?" I asked, a bit dazed.

"You've been spacing out for quite awhile now." Kai told me. "So what the hell are you doing here? I thought yoou went with the others to eat since you've been complaining about being hungry."

"Um...well..you see..." Taking a deep breathe then releasing it out, not really sure of how to start it. "Kai...I-I need to tell you something." I whispered bare audible, so I don't think he heard me, but I was surprised when he picked up his blade and turned to face me.

_ Seeing his actions surprised me with his hearring capability, but what shocked me more was the look on his face. His brows were furrowed together, going along with that scowling look on his face I never seemed to like it at all even though that's pretty much how he looks nearly everyday except when his asleep. Yes, I admit. I Tyson Kinomiya does watch my beloved Kai when he sleeps at night, that's pretty much the only time that I could look at him for all I want and not have him barking at me about it. One of those nights I would even go far as running my fingers around his soft face with ghostly touches, making sure he doesn't wake up when I do so. _

"Ty-son." shaking my head a bit to clear off my mind, seeing him watching me with irritation, suddenly realizing I was just standing here spacing out on him. I can feel myself blush to this but quickly hid it before he sees it.

Walking up to him at arms length, taking a deep breath as I closed my eyes then opened them to face him directly to his eyes.

"Kai...We've known each other since that bey-battle we had nearly three years ago, ne?" I began to talk, but actually going up a diversion while thinking up a really good way to tell him my feelings for him. "And...well as we continue to battle as a team...well... a lot of things had happened during those times with all of us. Like nearly loosing Dranzer, Drigger and all, and we-"

"What are you getting at Kinomiya?" Kai asked me, by the looks on his face his now completely angry and annoyed with me.

I lowered my head to look at the ground, not daring to look at him in the eyes. Staying quiet, sighing to try to release some tension and nervousness out of my system. I think I've been sighing a lot.

"Well...are you going to continue or is that it what you wanted to tell me this whole time?" He asked with sarcasm.

"No, that's not it. Kai I-I Kai I thi-noIloveyouKai." I quickly blurted out, its not how I envision myself confessing to him, but...

"What?" Kai asked not catching the last parts quite clearly.

Starring at him, through his eyes to see what he feels. "Kai...I love you."

_ The next thing that happened wasn't what I was hoping at all. If there was anything in my whole life that I trully regret on doing, this would be it. Regret to looking at his face, regret on ever telling him my true feelings for him, regret for not thinking this over thoroughly and most importantly...regret for being so weak to doing this to the both of us. At first he looks somewhat shock by the news, but that soon changed with anger, hatred but worst of all...disgust. In a blink of an eye, piercing like daggers none stop towards me at full blast. No matter how much I tried to prepare myself for the worst blow of rejection, but still his words hurts like hell, as if I'm suddenly engulfed in flames, suffocating with each burn, but in this case each blow of his words._

"That's so wrong, it's disgusting." He spoke with loathsome in his voice.

"But...Kai! I love you." I protested sounding desperately, I know but I don't care right now.

"You love me?" He asked as he took a step closer to me. "Tyson, do you even know what 'LOVE' is?"

_ Everythings going all wrong, falling apart right before my very eyes. I can't believe this is happenening to me, what went so wrong, what did I do that I have to pay such a price, such as this? Please Kai, don't do this. I love you so much I don't think I can't take it. Please, I beg of you, don't leave me._

"I thought so." He said in a low voice as he slowly turned around to leave.

"Kai! Pease!" _I clung to him from the back, holding on to him afraid that he would leave me all alone to pick the pieces of my broken heart. Tears were flowing out my eyes, but I didn't care, right now all I want is for him to love me back, to be able to return the feelings that I have for him. Tightening my hold on his shirt, but only to be ripped away by his forceful strength._

Grabbing the colar's ofmy shirt with both hands, snarling viciously at me. "Get your filthy hands of me."

"But, Kai-"

Pulling me closer so that we were only a breath away from each others face.

"I said Get.Your.Filthy.Hands.Off.Me." He said with malice of hatred with each word that came out from his mouth. Then out of nowhere, I felt a painful blow from my lower abdomen, close to my stomach before being tossed carelessly to the dirt.

_ I tried to get up but I couldn't the blow left me immobile as I tried to regain my breathing. Tears flowing even more as we locked eyes with each other._

"Pathetic, impotent and a faggot. Disgusting combination Tyson, is it not?" He spit to the ground for more emphasis on what he had just said, befor eturning his back on me and left. Not once bothered to turn and look back.

_ I watch him walk away from me. It hurts so much to see the only person I have completely fallen inlove with walk away from me, having the pleasure to brake and smash my heart that I had so willingly gave to him out of trust and love. Leaving me to pick up my shattered heart. _He slowly stood up and began to head back home at the dojo, going straight to his room.

_ His right...I am weak, because if I wasn't so weak then...then I would have st-stopped him. I-I would have b-been able to show him how much I love him, but I wasn't. Why him of all people that I could have handed my heart to...to fall inlove with, why him? I hate him for tossing it away as if it were something easyly dispossable. _

Looking around his room, unable to control his emotions that he began to savagely lash out to everything in sight in his room. Not caring what or whose it was, just tossing, shoving and flinging objects all over the room. Smashing to bits and pieces.

_ I hate myself for graciously handing my heart to him like that. I hate myself for admitting to him. Above all, I hate myself for loving him the way I do. Feeling so weak and drained, is there even a reason for me to continue living on?_ _Falling onto the mess on the floor, curling into a tight ball as I continue to cry, trying so desperately to take away the pain inside me._

**Ray POV**

_ That's odd._ Looking around trying to find him._ Where the hell could he be? He didn't come in with Kai and his not even in the living room with Max nor outside trainning. Hmm...maybe he's in one of the rooms fallen' asleep as usual. 'Silly Tyson.' Going through every room in the dojo and been calling out his name for a couple of minutes now, still no Tyson in sight. I even went to the extend of asking Max and the others where Tyson is. Great! I hope he didn't went galloping off somewhere, getting into trouble._

"Tyson."

"Tyson. Tyson?"

"Tyson."

_ Ugh! where the hell is he!_

"Tyson!"

"Tyson!"

"Ty- BANG!CRACK!SMASH!PHSS!" _What the hell was that! Turning around to try to find where that noise was cominig from. What the- its coming from Tyson's room. I ran quickly heading to his room as I heard another loud smashing commotion coming from the room. Shit! What is going on in there! _

_ Sliding the door paper doors open, what I saw completely caught me off guard. The room was a mess, no...a dissaster. Its like some kind of hurricane or typhoon hit this place dead set, with all the things all over the place. bits of broken pieces were littering the floor and the bed along with other things that seems to have been tossed across the room with much force. Even pieces of broken glasses coming from picture frames and some kind of glass, must be a miror or something littered the place as well. Upon a much more closer inspection of the room's status, nearly everythings' too late to salvage except for the furnitures that were not tossed because of its weight. Trying to go around the objects that were all over the floor, trying to get to the small curled up figure on the other side of the room. Quietly kneeling down infront of the figure, as I gently lay a tentative hand on his shoulder which surprised him a bit causing for his head to snap up at me._

_ I could see his tears stricken face, eyes all puffy and red even his cheeks were tainted red from all the crying. I didn't know what to say to him, nor not really sure on what to do next. Only doing the first thing that registered in my mind at this moment, wrapping my arms around him to gather him into a tight comforting hug. Surprisingly he didn't try to pull away nor began to wail in protest, just allowing himself to be engulfed into the hug. Its really odd how he fits gracefully into my arms as if he rightfully belongs there. He feels so warm and soft like an infant whose just been newly bathed. Getting a snif of his scent which happens to be some kind spice with a small tint of vanilla added into the mix. _

"Ty? Tyson?" I tried to call to him. "What happened? Are you hurt?"

After a couple of seconds gone by without any response coming from him, I held onto him a bit tighter, which he gripped onto my shirt even more. I could almost see his knuckles turning white with his tight grip.

"No."

"Nani?"

"No. I-I'm n-not o-o-ok-kay."

"What happened? Please Ty, tell me what happened." _I asked him again hoping he would tell me what really happened although I pretty much have a hunch on what really did happen, even though I'm not quite positively sure, but if he talks then maybe I'll know whether to confirm it to be right or false._

"K-Kai...(sniff)..he...(sniff)..re-rejec-ted m-me..(sniff)...K-Kai H-hates me...(sniff).." he said as a new set of tears broke freely from his eyes, burrying his face into my shirt.

_ So, I'm right with my hunch after all. Oh, Tyson...why can't you see how much I care for you? It hurts so much to see you like this, crying and in pain. I held onto him so closely against my chest. _

"Shh...shhh... It's okay, its gonna be okay, Ty. I'm here now."_ I tried to soothe him with words. _"I'm Kai must have been confused, that's all. Maybe that's why he acted that way. Shh...stop crying now, okay. Everything will be alright." _I tried to reassure him more._

_ Soon his sobbing began to decrease and turn into little sniffles then into soft even breaths. Shifting a bit to look at his face, his fallen asleep. Stealthily brought him on his bed adn tucked him in after silently managing to change him into his pajamas. Laying him down under the covers before giving him a feathery kiss against his tender lips, turning to exit out of the room. I'll just help him clean this mess up tomorrow when his okay. I turned to look at his sleeping form for the last time before shutting off the lights and heading to the room that me and Max share._

**Normal POV**

Within the deepest depths of the night a lone figure lurks within the shadow. Moving through the shadows in dead silence that even a person would have heard a pin drop rather than the strangers presence. Creeping through the long hallway only to stop infront of a door. Giving a sinister smirk before quietly entering the room of the unsuspected figure laying in bed.

_ ...Love is pain, and you shall pay, severely... _

He thought darkly as he hovered over the sleeping form.

Well, here it is! Thanks for all the previous reviews and stuffs. () As usual, please excuse the grammar & spelling mistakes.(-.-)

Ja Ne ()


	5. bloody love

**Blue Rose  
Chapter 4:**

**Previously:**

Within the deepest depths of the night a lone figure lurks within the shadows. Moving through the darkness in dead silence that even a person would have heard a pin drop rather than the strangers presence. Creeping through the long hallway only to stop infront of a door. Giving a sinister smirk before quietly entering the room of the unsuspected figure laying in bed.

_ ...Love is pain, and you shall pay, severely... _

He thought darkly as he hovered over the sleeping form.

* * *

**Stranger's POV**

_ As I knelt down beside the sleeping figure watching as his chest rise then decened down with each each even breath he takes. Reaching to touch his cheek in a feathery touch, not enough to stir him awake. Seeing him enjoy the soft caress as he leaned into the touch, finding myself smirk by his antics._

_ 'Oh, yes...you will pay dearly, I'll make sure of it.' _

_ Absentmindedly tracing the curves and shapes all over his face, just barely touching against his skin. removing my lingering fingers away from him, I then took out some of the things the I would be using for tonight's main event. Lifting his arms carefully so that he would not wake up. Tying one end of the rope at his left wrist then looping the rope around the pilar, then tying his other wrist with the other end, making any atempts with his hands and arms immobilized. Crawling down, not having any other pilar close by, I decided to take out two small portable metal cars the had them locked in place with the wooden floor. Reaching to where I set the other set of ropes from and tied the rope to huis left ankle and the other end to one of the small bars then did the exact same procedure with his other ankle. Making sure that it was tighly yet firmly tied in place. _

_ Looking up to his serene face, watching him continue to sleep. Crawling back to him holding a black blindfolds and a gagging object. There was no way would I be able to put the gag in place, so I did what was left as an available option...folding the blindfold into multiple folds then tying it around so he would be completely rendered from his sigth, making him blind as bat. Giving a tiny smirk at my little accomplishment. _

_ Slowly leaning on to him that our faces were merely an inch apart before it was gone as I kissed on the lips. At first light as I gently nip at his bottom lips, as I was slowly working on having my hands roam lightly under his sleeping garment, which caused for him to stir underneath my touch. Opening slightly to have my tounge lick at his lips, watching him waking up and his eyes slowly opened only to meet darkness. Ofcourse I could not see due to the black blindfold, but by the way he was moving and his sudden intake of breath at finally registering in his mind that he could not see what was going on. _

_ Feeling his mouth open to start to protest, but before he could do that, that I beat him to it by taking advantage of the situation and kissed him hard making sure to leave a bruise or two. Proding my slick tounge into his wet cavern mouth, tasting and tracing any place that my tounge roam across. Completely frozen stiff with what was happening then, once his mind finally registered on the situation he was in that he began to try to push my tounge out with the help of his tounge only to back fire as I too began to fight back but for dominance. Realising it would not work that he bit down on my tounge which cuased me to flinch in pain and emmediately remove my tounge out of his mouth. Giving time to take deep breaths before starting to cry out for help._

_ Right before he could actually scream did I backhanded him across the face so hard it left a glowing red imprint right on the spot. Planning to scream for help forgoten by the sudden impact, as his body went frozen stiff by the pain. After watching him to see if he would do anything, seeing that he would not that I soon kissed him on the lips. Making sure that his little stunt wouldn't happen again did I made a point by pressing the tip of the blade again his throat, applying a bit of pressure to give hime a hint that I meant business. _

_ Sucking lips at his lips tasting and savoring every inch of that lucious lips then prodding my tounge into his mouth. Tracing his teeth and the every space of his wet cavern, hit with an idea that I began to caox his tounge but that only put his tounge to try to move away from mine. Oh, well...I can go with that but I'd prefer if he just play along with me. Placing my knife against his flesh underneath his shirt as I took dominance over his mouth, hearin him gasp against the cold steel. Grinning by his actions, I cut through the his shirt exposing his well defined chest to me. Placing the knife at his pants ripping them apart from him. Exposing his lower region and everything he had to offer for me to see. Licking my lips as I examined him and caress his delicate body, seeing how his body had grown some muscles making them well built. He had feminine legs which I seemed to have missed for the past couple of years that we've been together, also having all the right curves at some parts of his body. Tracing my index finger as I went to face him and bent down so I could whisper clearly into his ears._

_ "We could do this the easy way or the hard way...Either way, I _'_will_ ' _still get what I want."_

_ Seeing his body suddenly stiffen by my words did I gave a small chuckle at his pathetic actions._

_ "I'll take that as a yes." Again kissing him without him trying to struggle but no response that I let out a growl that caused him to shake a bit and soon began to response to my kisses. As we deepened the kiss I began to roam my hands all over his body, gently brushing against his hardening nipples which made him gasp. Breaking off the kiss, I began to give him soft butterfly kisses while one hand roam and toyed around with his nipples and the other reaching for my discarded knife. Biting deeply at the flesh by his colar bone causing for it to bleed and hearring him yelp in pain. Looking at my work then gently licking and savoring his essence, his taste through those crimson blood that was pouring out of him from the bitemark. _

_ Placing the knife and began slicing at his delicate skin causing for him to scream in pain which I quickly gagged his mouth with a shirt to muffle his screams. I can see traces of wet tears leaking through the blindfold. Stopping only to lick it right off his face. Looking at my artistic peice of work, his body is now covered in blood which eventually caught me intoxicated by its scent. Just hearing him whimper as I licked the blood off his body and working through his wounds was anough to drive me crazy. Licking and kissing him as I worked towards his lower body, leaving trails of saliva as I reached his lower region._

_ "P-please...s-s-st-op. I-It h-hurts...please." he tried to plead to stop but I just ignoerd it, too far to stop now. Not saying a word to his pleas, Slapped him right across his face, leaving a red handprint in its tracks._

_ Going back to what I was doing, I ran my index and middle finger around his limp cock, tracing the outline lightly. He shivered under my touch with each contact. Gently giving him a hand job trying to get his cock aroused, as I continued on ignoring his pleas and doing whatever it takes not to let out a moan which proved to be futile in the end. Licking around at the base of it and down like some yummy lolipop. "Uhhh..." That was all I needed to hear to take him whole within my mouth, slowly sucking him as I began to deep throat him that made him moan even more, getting more aroused by his sounds that I continued to suck harder and deep throat even more, just when he was about to reach his climax did I remove my mouth off him, leaving him unfullfilled. Groaning at the sudden disaearance of warmth and replaced by the cold. _

_ "Suck." shoving my three fingers into his mouth as he started to suck on it, his tounge played around each digits. Pulling them away as I positioned myself between his legs not telling him of what's to come next as I shoved all three fingers within his tight hole causing for him to scream bloody murder into the gag with the intense pain he was in. "Shut up!" I hissed at him. "Take it like a man." pumping more harder and faster into his rectum, blood started to spill out at my nails continued to scrape some of the sensitive skin inside him. Pulling it out then shoving it in his mouth which he tried to spit it out when without warning shoved my aroused dick in making him gasp and scream another bloody murder with the new set of intense pain his body is now enduring. _

_ "Take it, or else..." threatened him as I continue to pound on his tight virgin ass as he unwillingly took in my three bloody fingers into his mouth. Tasting his own blood, lost in extascy as I pumped into him faster and much more harder causing for him to scream and writhe in pain. Tears were leaking through the blindfold. Bending down I bit hard till it bleed at his shoulder blade making him scream even more in pain, but sadly no one could hear hi mat all. After a couple of thrust that I realeased my seed into him and spilling out along with his blood. Taking a couple of seconds to recover myself that I took the knife kissing him passionately on his lips which he timidly responded but soon screamed into the kiss as I shoved the knife into his now severed rectum. Screaming as he struggled to get away from it but was helpless for he was completely bound stay. Thrust the blade as we continue or shoudl you say I continued to kiss him as my other hand grap a hold of his limp cock and began to pump him to completion. Spilling his seed all over us did he lay deathly still on his now tainted bed, pulling the knife out of the now even much more severe hole then went to get it clean and myself as I dressed up to leave. Once I was ready I untied him except for his blindfold and kissed him one last time before I quietly left his room._

**End POV**

"_I can't take this...I just wanna end it all..."_

_

* * *

_

**Roz's Corner:**

** Dead Cat, FireieGurl, Akira of the Twilight, Gothangel123 and GalaxyStorm and Everyone: **Me and Takiru-chan haven't really thank you all properly, so I'm making sure that we do so to show our deepest appreciation. Thank you so much for being so patient and for continuing on reading as well leaving reviews! Its people like you's that encourage us to keep on working on what we love to do. Again, we thank you all so much and hoped you had enjoyed this new chapter, ja ne! ()

** DeadCat: **Thank you for for the advice you gave us! () Oh yea, about your question, I'll try to include it later in the fic. But here's a hint it has something to do with Boris provoking Tyson to do what he might regret in the end. Tala having to be the 'knight-in-shinning-armor' saving Ty's cute little arse. (.)

**A/N:** Sorry for some of the freaky parts in it. If you've guessed who these people are, good for you! () Till next time, ja! ()


	6. Clues & Suspects

** Roz's Corner:**

** A/N: **WOWIE! Takiru-chan and I just want to say "Thank you!" to you all for the reviews. Taki-chan says, I shouldn't reveal who the main culprit are just yet, but I will try to put on some clues and hints to help you really nice people solve it behind his back.(-.-') Again thank you so much! Hope you'll enjoy this next chapter, ja! ()

Anyway, y'all soon find out who that victim is, so its only to discover who the culprit is left. Gomen (sorry) for making some of you wierded out with the previous chapter. I didn't feel like going along with the regular plot, so I did my own for FUN! (￢￢)

* * *

**Title:** **Blue Rose  
****Chapter 5

* * *

**

** The next morning...**

The sun was up, shining down to earth with all its glory as little bits of clouds pass by. The birds were chirping and people were all busy doing their everyday works. One particular hospital was having the very opposite of what the day brings in...

"Mr. Valkov! Please remain still while we go over some check ups to see how your injuries are doing!" Screamed a doctor with light bluish hair and looked aroound mid-thirties with the wrinkles around her some parts of her face. Clearly frustrated with the very annoying red-head patient, that goes by the name Tala.

"Do you understand english? I said NO! Damnit!" Yelled an equally fuming patient.

Dr. Stella completely lost her little amount of petience she had left by Tala's last statement. "Look, you 'stupid' brat! We need to see if your wounds are healing like there suppose to and that there is no infections or anything, you moron!"

"What's going on?" a voice from the door stopped both occupants of the room, as their head turned to see who it was. There standing by the door way was Spencer and Ian minus Bryan.

"About time you guys came. Now get me the hell out of here!" Dr. Stella turned to look at Tala with a death glare that the Russian blader returned with his own death glare. Both Ian and Spencer saw all the serious heat that was firing up the room that they just sweatdropped at the scene without saying anything.

Deciding to break up the tension. "Yea, about that well-"

"Well what?"

"Nothing! Is just that Mr. Dickenson was just having second thoughts on whether to let you go or not, that's all."

"WHAT! THAT OLD FART!" Tala yelled in anger that made Ian and everybody else in the room wince at the high pitch notes.

** Meanwhile...**

A couple of people at a certain dojo were just stating to wake up for the day. Daichi found himself alone in the room that he was sharing with three other members of the bladebreakers. Thinking nothing of it that much as if they just went to train ahead without him as usual. Getting dresssed up, he went to the kitchen to get something to meet, only to meet with a dose of yummy aromas coming from the kitchen. Walking in he was greeted with a stack of pancakes, waffles, eggs (both scrambled and sunny side up.), bacon, sausages and even toasts and sandwiches. Drooling at the very, very yummy site in front of him.

"So you finally woke up?" turning to see Max smiling at him as usual.

"Oh, Morning, Daisuke." "Morning dude." Turning to all of them, he greeted all of them 'morning' as well.

While eating, Max notices that someone was missing. "Hey, where's Tyson?"

This caught Daisuke who was busy stuffing food in his mouth and Chief, and even caused Ray to _accidentaly_ drop a dish to the wooden floor.

"Come to think of it, I didn't see Tyson at all, he usually wakes up around this time." Kenny pondered to himself outloud.

"M-maybe, his still asleep." Ray suggested to the others a bit nervously.

Max caught on Ray's odd behavior, but he dismissed it to the back of his mind. "I know, I'll go see if Tyson's in his room, k" Max then stood up and went to go see his buddy. While walking down the long hall, out of nowhere he had a sudden feeling of uneasyness as if there was something wrong, but he couldn't put his finger to it at all. Looking around both his sides and at the rooms that he passed by, seeing that nothing was out of order or any indication of problem. Trying to shake off the feeling, but it seems that it would not leave him alone, after checking the last room, he was finally standing infront of Tyson's room.

"Ty? Tyson, you are you awake?" Max called at the otherside of the door as he gave it a light knock. Hearring no reply he tried to call the blunette once again, but still no response, Max slid the the door open and what he saw shocked him as it made him sick to the stomach. Feeling his body wanting to vomit at the sight before him.

His body feeling weak and numb as he tried to shut his mouth by putting a hand over it as he struggled to get across the room. The room reeked of blood scent and the air had a heavy aura of sex mixed with sweat, this made Max even more sick that he felt he was going to pass out but what really made him loose all control and hurled his guts out was the sight of his friend or what was used to be- no what was left of his friend. After making sure that he wouldn't hurl no mmore, he turned an unsteady glance at his friend and the wreckaged of his body, seeing the cuts and bruises as well that fact of hi covered mostly in blood. Gulping down a lump down his throat as he made to reach to his pale friend with a shaky hand, trying to feel for an pulse. His held his breathe as a nasty sick conclusion went right through his brain that hsi friend might be dead, but was soon dispersed when he felt a small and very low pulse. Releasing his held breathe he screamed at the top of his lungs. "RAY! DAICHI! CHEIF! CALL AN AMBULANCE! A DOCTOR ANYTHING!"

All three of them ran into the room but ended up backing away at the awful sight that was layed before them. After seeing the critical condition their friend is in they looked around the room.

"An ambulance along with a doctor will be coming soon, guys." Chief announced to everyone in the room.

"Who the heck did this?"

"Whoever it is must have one really sick mind, to pull this off." Max added on what Daichi said.

Ray was looking around the room trying to find any clues or anything to help them or even hint them on what really happened. Only finding a small piece of rope that was laying closely by the window. '_What the-_' Immediately looking at the Still body, noticing the bruises and red marks around his friends wrist. As he tried to piece together what might had happened, a siren from a distance came closer till the vehicle parked infront of the dojo. Two people were carrying a stretcher while another man in a white coat rushed along with a medical bag in tow. Cheif lead the three men into the room, once inside they quickly attented to the injured boy. Max and the others watched as they check up on the kid and did other medical things with him. Once they were able to stable the boy for a bit, they lifted him on the stretcher and into the waiting ambulance before rushing to the nearest hospital. Max and Daichi came along with them as Ray and the Chief stayed to try to contact the others about the situation.

"Oh. Where is he then?"

"I believe master Kai is at the trainning center."

"Alright then, thanks." Kenny hung up the phone then went to inform Ray who was also trying to contact Tyosn's _old_ _man_, but no luck with him as well.

"Did you get a hold of him?" Ray asked the Cheif without turning to the said boy.

"No. The butler thinks that Kai might be over at the trainning center."

"Let me leave a note for gramps then we'll go to the hospital."

"Demo, what about Kai?"

"Forget him."

"Whaa-"

"We don't have time to go looking for him, right now Tyson is more important than Kai."

Nodding in agreement they then locked up the place and left to head to the nearest hospital, where the rest of their team are. As they were racing to get there as soon as possible, Ray couldn't help but feel so guilty of what happened to _his_ Tyson. '_Please Tyson, hang in there...I'll be there for you...I promise._' With that in mind, they continue to reach the hospital which soon they arrived at nearly record time, not stopping for breathe till they reached the waiting area where the others were, all looking either grim or worried and maybe even both. Taking a glance at the doors that were seperating him from Tyson, praying that whoever Gods that woudl listen to him, that Tyson would be alright. '_Tyson..._'

** Meanwhile...**

In the other part of the hospital three Russian bladers were making their way to the lobby that was pretty close from the emergency room.

"Did Bryan say where he went?" The red head blader asked the rest of the team.

"No, not really. He didn't say, all he said way he was going to do something."

"I see, what time?"

"Pretty late. I think it was around 11:15 or something like that last night." Spencer spoke up. Not saying a word but giving a small nod of understanding to what his blode teammate had told him.

Making their way to the front desk to sign the release forms then its freedom for the crimson haired blader. Not noticing the group of people that were around the waiting area. As they exited they all decided to drop Tala's stuffs and head to the trainning center. After an hour or so, Bryan finally came through the entrance looking tired and exhausted.

"What's the matter with you? You look like someone ran over you." Tala spoke to him before any of the others could ask him the question.

"Nothing." Was all Bryan replied before he headed to where Ian and Spencer were standing, watching him as he came towards their way.

'_That's odd. Kai looked the same way as he did and said nothing about it at all. What's going on?'_ Tala thought silently as he watched his silver-haired bleder walk away and to Kai who was just standing against the wall, arms crossed and even his eyes were closed as well. Deep in thought till a certain blunette haired bishi came into his mind, smiling so happily at him as those pair of cerulean orbs made eye contact with his, causing to forget about everything and decided to continue to practice again. '_No matter what Tyson, I'll always love you._' With that thought and the image of his love, he continued to battle adn improve his skills.

** Back at the Hospital...**

What seemed like forever tha light by the emergency room turned off and a doctor who was incharge of the operation walked out and headed their way. All of them watched the aproaching doctor coming their way with each passing step. Trying to compose of what's left of himself, grandpa Granger who had arrived sometime during those bloody hours walked up to the doctor and asked about Tyson's condition. The doctor held his face straight, working not to show any kind of emotion, which the old man caught a brief tiny hint of pity from those dark brown eyes before it completely disapeared. Placing a hand at the old man's shoulder as he continue to look at the man straight in the face.

"His fine but...his condition are not. It seems that when he was attacked, he was not only beaten but was also raped. Due to the late treatment it seems that he has conducted some kind of disease, but were not even sure if it is a disease since we have never seen anything like it before unless you would count a case of internal bleeding. His physical wounds would recover, but his emotional and mental condition, that I can't say for certain if he will heal. I'm sorry.You may see him if you want." Giving a small bow to the elderly, the doctor looked at the rest of them, a slight nod he left them to attend other patients.

Trying to hold his tears as he took in every bit of information about his grandson's condition, but was unable to as small droplets of tears came tumbling down from his cheeks. Wipping it with his sleeve he turned to the rest of them as he tried to make a fake smile that they would buy it, not wanting for them to know what their friend and fellow blader is really in.

"Okay dudes." He began. "The doctor says we can all see the little man, so let's go." Everyone agreed as they went quietly not in the mood to talk as they headed to the room their friend was currently in. Opening the door, what they saw made them so down and mixed with the aching pain in their chest at seeing thier friend nearly wrapped up liek a mummy with the bandages and the small computer things that were hooked at various parts of his body by cords with some of them attached with needles.

T.B.C...


	7. fallen of grace

Blue Rose:

Thank you to everyone who gave me reviews for this fic. I'm really sorry 'cuz I couldn't think of anything to help continue this story.

Chapter: Fallen from grace

After the long hard training, both the Blade breakers and the Blitzkrieg boys went on their separate ways, both teams heading home. Meanwhile, Tala decided to stay behind as he told the others that he was going to stop by at one of the shops for something before heading home. Looking to make sure that they all went home, Tala walked the opposite direction heading to the hospital to visit a certain person. Be it from the intense training or the thoughts inside his head that he failed to notice that he wasn't alone walking towards the hospital.

Upon entering the receptionist he signed his name after giving the young nurse his autograph, then headed to the gift shop to buy some flowers and a box of chocolates and other sweets for Tyson., before heading to the Blunette's room. Tala watched as his blue haired angel sleep peacefully on the bed, before placing the flowers in the vase then placed them by the side table along with the boxes of sweets.

Brushing the locks away from the young boy's face, marveling the beauty laid before.

"Tyson. I'm sorry that this happened to you. I should have been there to help…no…to protect you. I vowed to myself that nothing would happen to you, yet I failed and here you paid the price. I'm sorry Tyson, I'm really sorry." Tala spoke softly as he held the sleeping boy's hand to his own.

Meanwhile…

Kai was walking towards the receptionist to sign when he noticed Tala's name on the guest list. Wondering why might the red haired Russian be here, he walked straight towards Tyson's room, as he was opening the door when he heard the low voice that can only be no other but Tala. Out of nowhere , anger began to course through him as he listened to every bit of words that the other boy was saying to his broken doll.

"Please, please wake up Ty, please." Tala softly pleaded as he held the sleeping boy's hand. " I lo-"

"T-Tala." a soft voice spoke.

Tala looked surprised but then joy came over him as he hugged the boy, unable to contain himself. Kai was now boiling in anger ready to charge in and demand what kind of stupidity the other Russian was pulling as he caught the unfinished sentence that the red head was about to say. But was held back as he watched and heard whet the Russian boy said, seeing the surprised then disturbed look of his angels. Smirking, knowing that his angel would never move on, that he would always look his way and only his way.

The sadden look of defeat on Tyson's face faltered his smirk that soon turned into a scowl as he watched and listened closely to what the gloomy boy was about to say. "Your right, maybe…maybe I should really move on. I…I thought- I could make him see me, to be able to make him love me the way I did for him, but I guess it was just wishful thinking that he would no! Even bother to look my way." Tyson said sadly as tears began to flow down his cheeks.

Tala hugged him to comfort him whispering that everything would be alright.

"I love you, Tyson. Ever since we first met, I've always felt this way with you. Forget about that and be with me. I promise you, I'll never ever make you cry the way he did, I'll forever cherish you, love."

Looking at each others eyes, as they gave each other a small smile.

"I- I don't know if I can…but I'll try, Tala. I'll try." Tyson said sobbingly.

Kai slammed the door ending up alerting the two occupants of the room. Walking swiftly as he fled the halls, vengeance forming in his mind for both Tala and his little slut. Tala walked out of the room to see but ended up seeing nothing as the halls were empty. Closing the door behind him, he walked up to his soon to be official lover. Holding onto each other for comfort and safety from the outside world.

Tala looked at the boy in his arms as he could not bring himself to tell him of the problems they would soon have to face.

To Be Continued...


	8. Confession

Blue Rose:

Thank you to everyone who gave me reviews for this fic. I'm really sorry 'cuz I couldn't think of anything to help continue this story.

Chapter: Fallen from grace

After the long hard training, both the Blade breakers and the Blitzkrieg boys went on their separate ways, both teams heading home. Meanwhile, Tala decided to stay behind as he told the others that he was going to stop by at one of the shops for something before heading home. Looking to make sure that they all went home, Tala walked the opposite direction heading to the hospital to visit a certain person. Be it from the intense training or the thoughts inside his head that he failed to notice that he wasn't alone walking towards the hospital.

Upon entering the receptionist he signed his name after giving the young nurse his autograph, then headed to the gift shop to buy some flowers and a box of chocolates and other sweets for Tyson., before heading to the Blunette's room. Tala watched as his blue haired angel sleep peacefully on the bed, before placing the flowers in the vase then placed them by the side table along with the boxes of sweets.

Brushing the locks away from the young boy's face, marveling the beauty laid before.

"Tyson. I'm sorry that this happened to you. I should have been there to help…no…to protect you. I vowed to myself that nothing would happen to you, yet I failed and here you paid the price. I'm sorry Tyson, I'm really sorry." Tala spoke softly as he held the sleeping boy's hand to his own.

Meanwhile…

Kai was walking towards the receptionist to sign when he noticed Tala's name on the guest list. Wondering why might the red haired Russian be here, he walked straight towards Tyson's room, as he was opening the door when he heard the low voice that can only be no other but Tala. Out of nowhere , anger began to course through him as he listened to every bit of words that the other boy was saying to his broken doll.

"Please, please wake up Ty, please." Tala softly pleaded as he held the sleeping boy's hand. " I lo-"

"T-Tala." a soft voice spoke.

Tala looked surprised but then joy came over him as he hugged the boy, unable to contain himself. Kai was now boiling in anger ready to charge in and demand what kind of stupidity the other Russian was pulling as he caught the unfinished sentence that the red head was about to say. But was held back as he watched and heard whet the Russian boy said, seeing the surprised then disturbed look of his angels. Smirking, knowing that his angel would never move on, that he would always look his way and only his way.

The sadden look of defeat on Tyson's face faltered his smirk that soon turned into a scowl as he watched and listened closely to what the gloomy boy was about to say. "Your right, maybe…maybe I should really move on. I…I thought- I could make him see me, to be able to make him love me the way I did for him, but I guess it was just wishful thinking that he would no! Even bother to look my way." Tyson said sadly as tears began to flow down his cheeks.

Tala hugged him to comfort him whispering that everything would be alright.

"I love you, Tyson. Ever since we first met, I've always felt this way with you. Forget about that and be with me. I promise you, I'll never ever make you cry the way he did, I'll forever cherish you, love."

Looking at each others eyes, as they gave each other a small smile.

"I- I don't know if I can…but I'll try, Tala. I'll try." Tyson said sobbingly.

Kai slammed the door ending up alerting the two occupants of the room. Walking swiftly as he fled the halls, vengeance forming in his mind for both Tala and his little . Tala walked out of the room to see but ended up seeing nothing as the halls were empty. Closing the door behind him, he walked up to his soon to be official lover. Holding onto each other for comfort and safety from the outside world.

Tala looked at the boy in his arms as he could not bring himself to tell him of the problems they would soon have to face.

To Be Continued...


	9. Storm and Death

**Title: Blue Rose**

---------------------------------------------------------

**Notes: thoughts of person.  
****( POV of person.)**

----------------------------------------------

_Kai slammed the door ending up alerting the two occupants of the room. Walking swiftly as he fled the halls, vengeance forming in his mind for both Tala and his little . Tala walked out of the room to see but ended up seeing nothing as the halls were empty. Closing the door behind him, he walked up to his soon to be official lover. Holding onto each other for comfort and safety from the outside world._

_Tala looked at the boy in his arms as he could not bring himself to tell him of the problems they would soon have to face._

* * *

**Chapter 9: Storm and death.

* * *

**

The next day, the rest of the team along with the Blitzkrieg boys visited Tyson in the hospital. After the thorough check up the doctor and announcing that everything is fine and that the infection seems to have completely disappeared, Tyson was dismissed out of the hospital.

"Ahhh... finally." Tyson said as he stretched a bit as he and the rest of the group stepped out of the hospital.

"Hey, take it easy, Ty." Max said as he walked up next to his buddy.

"Oi, has anyone seen where Kai went?" Ray asked after realizing the missing bluenette.

"I think he said that he had some business to attend to." Kenny replied while pulling away from Bryan.

They didn't the slight flinch of Tyson upon hearring his team captain's name.

**

* * *

**

**( Max POV )**

Grabbing onto Tyson's arm we made our way to the dojo, to meet up with the rest of the group. I don't know if it's just me or does it seem that something's up between Tyson adn Kai. Not to mention since when did Tala have that kind of look, and is it just me or does that look come onto hikm whenever he looks at Ty? Whoa, what's going, or more like... what did I miss?

I turned around as I was disrupted from my thoughts, by the others. who were already piling up on to the van. During the whole ride nothing much happened, atleast nothing interesting ("Ding ding dong") Okay with the exception of that one. Ignoring the sudden silence and the looks I was getting from them I flipped open my cell surprised at receiving a txt. message from mom. I know she and the All Stars were coming back from the US, but still, this is a first. Reading the txt. I was surprised even more, if possible.

_**Dear Maxie,**_

_**how r u? were getting ready to board the plane, Micheal, Steven, Emily and the others and I cant wait to get there and to finally c u all. Max, we've just received some important infos on wat Boris and his goons r up to. It seems that team Vega r planning another attack against the BBA. Looks like they were able to find a new and far stronger ally. I dont know who this person is much less any infos on them, so you boys better watch your backs and be careful. **_

_**Love mom.**_

What could mom mean a new attack, and so soon? Oh man, they're deffinitely getting on my nerves. So, team Vega has a new member, wonder who it could be? Mom says someone really strong, who do I know that are really strong and not in any teams much less in close contact with?... Darnit! I can't think of anyone.

**

* * *

**

**( Ray POV )**

"Hey, Max you okay?" I called to him.

The others were all looking at him for answers, but by the look on his face I don't think he even heard me at all. Something's up, I just know it. For fleeting moment there was something mared on his face but was quickly turned to a smile that I knew wasn't even real. What's up with that?

Walking up to seat next to him, then asking the question once more.

"Yea, I'm fine. Mom says 'Hi' and that they will be here soon." Max replied cheekily, too cheekily for my taste.

Not wanting to force anymore till I get a stronger hold on what's going on, I just sat there watching the others talk and laugh, while on some occassions talk about battle strategies. After 15-20 minutes more we were finally stading infrnt of the dojo, where Max's father, gramps and Hiro standing outside the dojo aiting to greet them. While we were celebrating for Tyson's recovery and the sudden announcement between Tyson and Tala, that nearly half the population in t eroom nearly choke upon hearing their news, everything seems alright. Though whenever Kai would look a the new couple mainly at Tyson, Ty kind of starts acting a bit strange as if feeling insecure or something. Brushing it off as slight nervousness, I looked around the room to realize someone was missing and upon closer inspection, actually two people are actually missing.

"Hey guys I'ma step out a bit." I told the others so they won't suspect anything then I went to search for the two poeple missing.

Making a left turn at the end of the hall then another turn to the right, going through another hallway, I passed by a room thast I could hear voices coming from one of the rooms, one of them happens to be Max and the other, wasting no time I pulled the sliding door open to be met with a scene I regret of laying eyes on.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked menacingly. I don't know why I'm so pissed or why am I having the urge to hit Max and much less rip off Bryan's head off his body.

The two of them froze, shock clearly evident in their faces as they stared at me.

"R-Ray, wh-what are you do-doing here?" Max asked nervously although trying to hide it.

Shaking my head slightly as I glared at the two of them. "I should be the one asking you two that question." I hissed back causing for Max to flinch in fright.

Gahh... what the hell am I doing to him? And look at him acting all calm as if there's nothing going on. Bryan what the fuck is he thinking? Wasn't he even listening to a word I said before. Does he no understand when I said ' stay away from Max.' I mean what part of that did he not understand! Fuckin Bastard.

"I-I-I'm s-sor-ry R-Ray." Max stuttered apologizing while looking down at the ground.

I starred at him, then at Bryan's arrogant smirk. Doing the impossible just to piss me off beyond beliefs, slowly lifting his arm and then placing them on Max's shoulder, making _my_ Maxie tense by the sudden contact. Wait, when did I start saying my? I really need to get this over with and get some much needed rest.

"What were you guys doing?" I asked this time calmly as I took a deep breath waiting for the response.

"Can't you see we were busy tilll you so rudely interrupt us, Ray." Bryan replied. I glarred with hatred.

"I-I'm so s-sorry Ray. I'm s-sorry B-Bryan." Max apologised again before running out of the room leaving me and Bryan standing in a glarring match.

Walking up to him, "I will only say this once, so you better listen and listen good. Stay away from Max...or else..."

"Oh is that a threat?" without saying a word and punched him will all my anger right by his jaw causing for him to stumble back by the impact and shock that is evident on his face. Leaving him there as I turned and walk away.

* * *

**( Kai POV )**

About time this retarded party's over. I can't stand watching that good for nothin' wolf boy harrassing _my_ ­­Tyson. There has got to be a way to pull them apart. Surely that whore couldn't just have jumped over to someone else's so easily. Damnit! He just confessed a couple three days ago, he couldn't just quickly heal then fall in love with someone else under three days, its just not possible.

Walking up to my room that I share with the rest of the team, I could see all of them sound asleep even the slut. I don't get why I'm so eager to get him much less get even with Tala for making a move on the little whore. BUt enough of that, I've got to find a way to get even with all of them. Maybe I should give him a call, since its been awhile.

Turning to look at the sleeping form of Tyson, "Enjoy while you can my little dragon." I whispered softly, before turning in to get some shot eyes. I'll deffinitely make them both pay and anyone who get s in way as well.

**

* * *

**

Normal POV

The next day while Kenny was busy typing on his laptop, Max came over to talk to Kenny about the what his mom told him. Meanwhile they were talking, Dizzy spoke of an in-coming email.

"Guys! An emergency! Hurry, come on!" the Chief called to the others as they gathered to where Chief, Max and Dizzy were.

Looking up to his side, Max felt a little uneasy to find Ray leaning next to him. Not saying a word as he tried to act as calm as possible while turning to look at Chief, who was informing about the message from Boris.

* * *

_****Bladebreakers,_

_**A week from now you will be facing against Team Vega, so enjoy your championship days while you still can Bladebreakers. On the day of the challenge you will receive another message pertaining the needed infirmation to where and when it will be held. Further directions will follow it shortly. Oh, and don't think of ignoring this so lightly, you wouldn't want to regret in the end, right? Inside these directions are clues that which you will have to solve. By the way, did you all enjoy my little gift. **_

?

* * *

After reading the message, the laptop started to glitchas it suddenly turned off on its own.

"Wah... Dizzy!" Chief called as he restart the computer to chekc for any problems.

"Whao, what just happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me."

"Uhh... Chief we've got a major problem, all the past files and datas have all been deleted."

"NANA!" everyone yelled in unison.

"No kidding, they're all gone, zip, nadda."

"What are we-"

"Yo! home boys! You guys better come over fast and check this out." Gramps called from the other room. Everyone ran to see what got the old man siked.

* * *

News Report

Today's breaking news, a 747 airplane coming from Los Angelos, California heading to Japan crashed into the ocean. As of now the rescue missions are working to find any survivors and have yet to find. Coming across pieces of the plane and dead bodies floating around. As of this moment they have yet to find the remains of the supposed team All Stars that was aboard this plane.

"Katy, can you tell the us the situation currently over there."

"Yes, Tod. As you can see right behind me, the sea rescuers are busy picking up the bodies that were found around floating the remains of the 747 airplane."

"Katy, has there been any news on what may hadcaused this devastating event?"

"No, not at this moment, they are looking for the black box to find out what really happened moments before the crash and hopefully learn the cause of this tragedy."

"Have there been any survivors?"

"Unfortunately no, Tod, but the men are not giving up, hoping that there would be able to find some survivors."

"Okay, thanx, Katy."

"Your welcome, Tod."

"Last night...blah...blah...blah...blah...blah..."

"MOM!" Max screamed, as everyone were too shocked by the sudden news.

* * *

( To Be Continued... ) 


End file.
